FRISK
by White Dog 2
Summary: Kai suspects Tyson has smuggled candy in their hotel room, but he can't find it anywhere. There is no other choice. Kai must frisk Tyson.


**A/N:** I shouldn't write when my blood sugar is low. But I did.

**Warning:** shonen-ai, Tyka

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything mentioned in this fic

(O)

The elevator door slid open after a letting out a small _pling_. Kai stepped out and started strutting towards their room.

He could _not_ believe this.

One moment, one second was all it took. Kai had turned his back on Tyson for a blink of an eye, and he had gotten away. The Russian balled his fists, trying to press his annoyance down. He didn't want the Japanese to see it. The pony-tailed blader would get too much pleasure from that. Kai turned around a corner without even giving it a thought. The hotel they were staying at was massive, and he was the only one on the team who had already memorised the way to their room.

Seven days and nights straight. Not one single stray from the path. Not one cookie, potato chip or piece of chocolate had made its way into that mouth. Kai knew that. He had been assigned by Dickinson to make sure Tyson would stick to his diet, and when Kai got a job to do, he performed. Always.

But those idiots had actually believed Tyson when he said he just wanted to drop by the hotel room to check if he had gotten any messages? How could they be so naive? It didn't surprise Kai that Tyson had seized the opportunity, though. Something like that could be expected; Tyson wasn't as innocent as he liked to lead on. The slate-haired teen knew habits were hard to break. But one would think Tyson would do anything to improve his performance.

Mr Dickinson had ordered Tyson to go on a diet when the team doctor had informed him that it was junk food that was making the Japanese so restless and tired. It wasn't a weight issue; just a health one, and the mood swings were affecting his blading. Hence, Kai had heard more whines, pleads, excuses, begs and cusses this week than he had in a lifetime. But he still had not failed. Until now. And it was all the fault of his gullible team-mates!

Though, all other matters aside, it was good to finally have a _reason_ to stare at Tyson constantly.

Kai stopped in front of door 719. Clasping the key card in his fist, he mulled the options over in his head quickly. What would be the most delicious way to humiliate Tyson and get that pretty blush on his cheeks? He decided to deliberately make the younger teen panic. Kai knocked on the door.

"Tyson?" he called. For a few unpleasant seconds, it was very quiet.

"Y-yeah?" The voice was thick with guilt. Kai's lips curled up; he'd have to restrain himself from enjoying this too much. At least not right away.

"What are you doing in there?" the Russian asked, and suddenly he detected rustling sounds and urgent steps quieted by the lush carpet. He crossed his arms and smirked.

"Don't come in, I'm naked!" Tyson yelled. Kai's eyes widened and he stared at the dark, wooden door for one second.

He shoved the key card in and ripped the door open in a lot less time.

The champ was sitting on one of the high beds, feet dangling in the air, swiping his hand unnoticeably over the edge of the bed cover. Then he laced his fingers innocently on his lap and cast his captain a tense smile. Kai stared at the other blader.

"You're not naked," he said. If one had been extraordinarily perceptive and observant, one would have detected the disappointment in his voice. Tyson was none of those things. Kai swallowed hard and gathered his composure, shifting his weight slightly. Tyson's little hand movement hadn't gone unnoticed by him, which gave him a more than welcome window out of this awkward situation. Inky blue eyes widened as Kai stepped closer to the bed. The slate-haired blader smirked.

"You wouldn't be hiding anything there, would you?" he asked, and the Japanese started shaking his head before he even finished the sentence.

"Of course not! How can you even suggest something like that? Kai, I'm hurt! Hurt to the deepest roots of my-," Kai grabbed the more lithe teen by the shoulders, pulled him up and out of the way mid-ramble. He yanked the covers on the floor with one dramatic tug.

There was nothing.

Kai stared at the white sheets for a stunned second, then turned to the shorter teen, maroon eyes narrowing dangerously. Tyson started to feel very uncomfortable and twisted the hem of his T-shirt, a tense grin spreading on his tanned features.

"Ah-heh, what's the matter? I told ya there was nothing, huh?" He nearly winced at the glare Kai cast him. The Russian _knew_ there had to be candy in the room somewhere. He could not let Tyson get away so easily. Tyson rocked back and forth on his heels, glancing around nervously.

"Soo-oo, now that that's settled, how's about we go back to the others, huh? Lemme just-," He turned towards the bathroom door but nearly slipped when Kai's hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Hold on a second," Kai grumbled. Tyson frowned at his captain walking by and opening the bathroom door. Kai scanned the space with his gaze, then landing on his knees and opening the trashcan and lifting the toilet lid. Tyson's jaw dropped in shock.

"You can't be serious! Oh come on, Kai! Like I would be desperate enough to hide candy there! Gimme a break!" he huffed in outrage. The cock of an eyebrow he received spoke more than a thousand words. Tyson blushed angrily and crossed his arms, stomping his foot.

"Ok, Ok, fine, there, you checked out every place, now can I pee or do you perhaps want to stay and watch or something?" he snapped. Kai got up and dusted his pants off, looking like he hadn't heard a single word the bluenette had said. Then he turned to Tyson, observing him silently. The dragon started to squirm mentally, and somehow, Kai was able to see it. He pointed at the wall between the beds.

"Go over there," he said. Tyson opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to word a very heavy protest, but sighed in annoyance instead and walked out of the lavatory. _Maybe if I do what he says he'll grow tired sooner and leave me alone,_ he thought and turned to the dual-haired blader.

"Now what?" he asked. Kai stood in front of him.

"Turn around." Tyson did so.

"There. Now what?"

"Put your hands on the wall." Tyson's expression flopped from annoyed to disbelieving.

"And don't forget to spread your thighs," Kai added casually. Tyson cast a glare at the older teen over his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" he snapped, his face slowly turning red. _What a becoming color of him,_ Kai thought amusedly. He forced himself to use his straight-to-business, no-fooling-around voice.

"If you don't have anything to hide from me, you probably don't mind if I inspect you?" he reasoned, observing Tyson's features carefully. "You _haven't_ been lying to me, have you?" He added a slightly chilly tone in just the right part of the sentence, and the pony-tailed blader shook his head quickly, his eyes wandering off. A blatant lie, but it merely made Kai smirk mentally.

"Good. Then do as I say so we can go eat," he ordered. Tyson huffed and slapped his hands hard on the beige wall, spreading his legs somewhat. Kai cleared his throat, and they spread more. The Russian stepped back and took the sight in. _Well, this is kinda nice_… Kai noted a weak shiver go down his teammate's spine and smirked. He saw Tyson glare at him from behind a shoulder and a mess of dark blue bangs.

"You'd better not be getting off of this or something," the Japanese grumbled. The auburn-eyed teen snorted and put his hands on the other's wrists.

"Don't flatter yourself," he muttered and ran his fingers down the tanned, bare arms. Tyson's head slumped slightly. _Why does he have to do that? I'm wearing a sleeveless shirt, for crying out loud! He can see there's nothing there!_ The dragon felt his cheeks heat up even more and bit his lower lip. Kai's warm, rough hands ran over his shoulder blades slowly. _He's just trying to mess with me… oh God that feels good…_Tyson had to bite back a sigh when Kai's hands whispered over the small of his back and settled on his waist. They just stayed there, somehow making their presence very clear. Somehow making Tyson feel extremely aware of himself.

The younger male stole a quick glance at his captain, not wanting the other to see his furious blush.

"Well?" he snapped, his voice sounding unpleasantly quivery in his own ears. Kai smirked.

"You're awfully quiet," he murmured, sliding his hands over Tyson's warm stomach that sucked in from surprise. Kai chuckled lowly.

"No need to do that, I've seen you in briefs, remember?" Suddenly Tyson's ire spiked up and he looked at the ceiling.

"You know, it's bad enough you're making excuses to frisk me, but picturing me in my underwear, now that's just pathetic," he complained. Kai let a deep breath escape his lips and moved to do something to Tyson's chest that was only figuratively not massaging.

"Still hallucinating? Please… it's not like I'm enjoying this or anything," he muttered. Tyson grinned.

"Yes you are. I've seen slugs faster than you."

"Frisking slugs? Now I _know_ taking you off the sugar was a good idea," Kai snorted.

"Whatever, you know what I mean. You're just trying to get to second base with me," Tyson said light-heartedly. Kai cocked a brow at the back of Tyson's head. _So, he got over his awkwardness pretty quickly. But not for long._ Kai let his hands drop on Tyson's belt. He could feel the tension growing in his former rival, and reveled in it. He toyed with the belt buckle lazily, intending to see how far he could go to upset the Japanese. Tyson's fists balled against the walls and his head slumped.

"Uumm, Kai?" he asked. His voice was a lot lighter than the dual-haired teen had expected.

"I can assure you it's not a _candy bar_ you'll find if ya go in there," the bluenette chimed playfully. A dash of red colored Kai's cheekbones and he moved to Tyson's pockets quickly. He would _not_ be humiliated by his teammate! Suddenly it hit him. _There **is** something in his pocket!_ He pulled the bar out and turned Tyson around with one hand, pressing him against the wall. He lifted the chocolate bar between their faces. Tyson's expression was a highly appealing mixture of guilt, shock and good humor. He tried to muster his most adorable grin for his captain.

"Uh, hehe, it's one of those low-carb diet bars, see?" he tried. Kai read the label of the bar.

"Funny. Looks like a Baby Ruth to me," he noted, raising a grey brow. Tyson's soft lower lip disappeared under his teeth pleadingly.

"Oh, come on Kai, just one little bite? I haven't had anything sweet in seven days, I'm gonna go nuts soon! Pwease, pwease, just one bite?" Kai glanced from his younger teammate's pleading grin to the bar and back. Well, he had won. He had busted Tyson red-handed and now it was over already. He couldn't really let Tyson have any, could he? That would make the Japanese the winner, which was completely out of question. Not even to mention it would reveal the soft spot Kai had for Tyson. No, he had to get a little more something out of this. He wasn't quite satisfied yet.

Then it hit him.

Kai let a slow, lazy smirk rise to his lips as he opened the candy bar wrapping, the rustling sounding violently loud in the still room. Tyson's heartbeat sped up as the chocolate came to view and the beautiful scent wafted to his nose.

"Oh Kai, I _knew_ you had a heart buried somewhere under all that peck muscle and self-tanning lotion!" Tyson sighed. From the icy look the Russian gave him, he knew he had gone a bit too far with that punch line and winced. Kai stared at him, then the smirk returned and he brought the candy to his lips. Horror flashed through Tyson's mind. _He can't! He can't eat the bar in front of me! Even he can't be that cruel! He just can't!_ Kai made a note to remember that look on Tyson's face for eternity.

"You can have some," he said, startling the younger teen, "on one condition." Tyson's eyes widened.

"Yeah?" he asked anxiously. Kai tipped his lower lip with the bar casually.

"It will happen on my terms, or not at all. Take it or leave it," Kai said. Something in the way he said it, made Tyson restless, but instead of showing it, he just nodded uncertainly. Kai let a content smirk breeze over his face briefly before bringing the bar to his lips and taking a small bite of the edge. Tyson stared at the chunk between Kai's flawless, white teeth in astonishment, then looked up into glinting, dark eyes. A wave of heat washed over Tyson's face.

"_What_?" was all that came out of his mouth. Kai seemed to roll his eyes up once and swallowed the chunk, placing his other hand on the wall next to the blue locks. He seemed, in Tyson's opinion, obnoxiously amused.

"I thought you wanted chocolate. Oh well, guess I'll have to eat the bar myself," he murmured and took another bite. Panic spiked in Tyson's soul as he saw the precious treat disappearing into the mouth of the enemy.

"W-wait! I-I'll eat it!" he stuttered just as Kai was about to take another bite. The Russian cocked a brow at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked lowly. Tyson looked into those dark, mysterious eyes, his throat drying up. Kai had come here to do this to him. He wasn't sure about _anything_ anymore.

"Yes," he said. Kai let his eyes roam over his teammate's attractive, expressive features, darkening evenly.

"Good," the dual-haired blader murmured, "then don't chicken out." He sunk his teeth in the bar and held the bait right there, knowing Tyson's eyes sunk down to it. The Japanese was fidgeting inside. _Why is he doing this? What does he want?_ Tyson leaned closer to Kai, their noses only an inch apart. Suddenly Tyson realized just how short inches were. He tried to figure out how to get the piece without… Tyson tilted his head slightly and came a bit closer. He saw Kai's eyes were lidded. _But… how can I get it out without some part of me touching some part of him? What is he thinking? If I get any closer, our lips are gonna… **Oh**._

Tyson blushed even harder and decided to just do it. He swiped the chocolate chunk from between Kai's teeth with his tongue, quickly and awkwardly, their lips pressing together for a second, and pulled away. He swallowed the bit and nailed his gaze on the ornaments on the bed covers, knowing fully well his face must've been bright red by then. He couldn't believe he had fantasized about a candy bar all week long and now it was the furthest thing from his mind.

Kai was startled but didn't let it show. The sudden softness of Tyson's lips against his had thrown him off balance for a moment; he could still feel the tingling on his skin. Part of him wanted to just throw the chocolate on the floor and capture Tyson's lips again, but he somehow managed to restrain himself. He always did. _Damn self-control_. But maybe he could get another shot…

Kai took a larger bite of the Baby Ruth and waited for Tyson to look him in the eyes again. He saw the younger teen was thinking feverishly. _It's useless. I'll get you anyway_. Tyson leaned closer slowly, tilting his head, his mouth slightly open. Just when he reached his tongue out in an attempt to repeat his previous success, Kai let the chunk drop back in his mouth and greeted Tyson with his tongue instead. Tyson's eyes widened briefly before lidding and he let out a low, surprised moan as Kai pressed their lips together in a sweet, chocolaty French kiss. After a few seconds Kai pulled away, his shoulders heaving a bit faster. Tyson stared at him.

Kai brought the candy bar up to his mouth again, but the dragon slapped it on the floor suddenly and attacked his lips with fervor. They bumped on one of the beds, hands wrapped around each other. Kai managed to free his mouth for air.

"Tyson, what-,"

"Shut up," the Japanese panted and captured his lips again. Kai shrugged and kissed Tyson back passionately. They rolled over the edge of the bed and landed on the lush carpet, letting out groans of pain and surprise, but not breaking lip contact. Suddenly a sound snapped them out of their heat. The door was being opened. Tyson stared at Kai in horror. The captain glanced around and got an idea. He pressed Tyson flush against himself and rolled them under the bed. Soon they saw sneakers and black shoes walk by.

"Tyson? Kai?" Max called. Kai's hand was over Tyson's mouth.

"Can't you see they're not here?" Rei asked and sat down on the bed Tyson and Kai were lying under; they held their breaths in mild panic until it became obvious there was plenty of space. A third one walked to the centre of the room.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for them to get back," Kenny said and turned the TV on, rather loud. Kai started when he felt Tyson kiss his fingers, and let go of his mouth. The Russian reached his hand behind his back and brought the opened Baby Ruth in front of Tyson's face. The bluenette grinned and darkened even more. Kai's lips curled up. They'd be stuck here for a while anyway, so…

"Want to pass some time?" he whispered.

**The End**


End file.
